


Hubris

by space_birdie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_birdie/pseuds/space_birdie
Summary: In which Molly finds he has a few "problems" on his hands and Caleb is there to help out.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I use "feminine" terms for Molly's genitals.

"And how exactly did this happen?" Caleb says as he runs his hands up Molly's distended stomach. His brows are drawn tightly together, mouth tilted down in a frown.

"Well, ah I'm not -" Molly lets out a shaky groan as Caleb begins to knead his fingers in, the eggs inside the tiefling jostling for a second before settling down once more. Molly takes a moment to steady himself, arousal flicking up his spine with each movement. "I'm not exactly sure," he finally mumbles out. 

"I feel like you're lying to me," Caleb digs his fingers in harder and Molly keens, hips shifting upwards minutely as his tail thumps against the bed restlessly.

"And why would I do that darling?" Molly grins, relaxing slightly as Caleb moves his hands up his chest to settle around his neck. 

"Oh I don't know," Caleb hums. He tucks his head in the crook of Molly's neck and mouths at the skin there. "Do you know when you're going to lay?"

"Ah, soon I think?" Molly shuffles his pants and boots fully off, spreading his legs further apart in a vain attempt to get comfortable. He's already dripping wet just from the pressure. Caleb lets one of his hands ghost back down, fingers dancing along dark purple hair before pressing lightly against his clit with his thumb. Molly lets out a loud moan, canting his hips in a vain attempt to get more pressure.

"Eager," Caleb chuckles, tucking himself further against Molly's side. He still has most of his clothes on, except for his coat, scarf and book holsters. Before he had crawled in bed Molly had also forced him to take off his boots. The wizard moves his hands to pinch at Molly’s nipples, thumbing at the scars just below after a moment. His hands don’t stay long, moving back up to push the bright patchwork coat on his shoulders further off.

“You are such a tease,” Molly hisses back. There’s no real venom in his words, something Caleb just grins at. He untucks the worn shirt, letting his nails scrap along shuddering sides as Caleb begins to nip along his shoulder and collarbone. It doesn’t take long for the wizard to bite, licking the marks after as he makes his way down the tiefling's chest. 

Molly trembles as a contraction ripples through him. Something shifts and drops, an egg slipping down to press against his hole. He whines, fingers tightening on Caleb’s sides as his legs twitch. 

“ _Oh_ ,” is all he can manage. He clenches around the egg, pushing it back into himself. Caleb, having paused to look up, grins almost like a cat at the startled expression across his face. The wizard sinks down off the bed onto his knees, pushing Molly’s legs further apart to watch as the egg starts to slide out once more. 

The stretch has Molly crying out, fingers grasping at the sheets beneath him. Molly’s taken some fairly large things in his lifetime, but this was starting to verge on the side of too much. His tail thrashes as he pushes once more. Molly can hear Caleb suck in a breath, the wizard's hands dancing up his thighs and rubbing almost reverently where he’s stretched wide.

“Beautiful,” Caleb murmurs. His thumb finds the tiefling's clit again and rubs gently. The moan tumbles out of Molly’s mouth before he can stop it as his hands fist the sheets. He already feels oversensitive and wound tight; stretched around the widest part of the egg he groans when it finally slips free with a rush of thick, slippery fluid. The orgasm hits a few seconds later as Caleb slips two fingers in easily. The wizard leans down and sucks hard on his clit as Molly whimpers.He reaches to pull at tangled orange hair when another egg is suddenly dropped. 

“ _F-fuck_ ,” Molly manages to pant out, “How many more are there?”

“You did this to yourself.” Caleb pulls back to quirk an eyebrow up at him, only to snicker as Molly swats at him with his tail.

Caleb’s hands disappear completely for a moment, the loss leaving Molly whining. The sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor startles him as he watches Caleb pull his cock from his underclothes. The wizard moves the pale blue egg off to the side carefully as he resituates himself between Molly’s legs. He wants to give some snarky reply about how Caleb’s getting off to this, but the sudden stretch leaves him gasping as a second egg is pushed free.

  
“Is it getting easier?” Caleb asks as he slips his fingers back in.

“I’m not sure? It’s hard to -” a contraction ripples across his stomach and Molly has to pause with a groan, “I’ve got a few other things on my mind.” The wizard leans down to suck on his clit once more before he lets out a low hum. If it were any other situation, Molly would have snapped at the wizard to fuck him already but the heavy pressure of another egg has his feet skidding across the sheets as his hips stutter upwards. The movement jostles the eggs, the unexpectedness of it wringing a strangled groan from Molly’s lips. 

This orgasm surprises him as it rolls up his back in hot sparks of pleasure. The tiefling’s tail thumps against the bed erratically as he shudders, overstimulated and already feeling raw. Molly can feel Caleb smirk against him as the wizard continues to lick until he has to pull the wizard roughly away.

“How are you feeling?” Caleb asks as the tiefling struggles to regain his breath.

Molly’s voice is rough and it takes him a second to respond. “Feels really good.” 

“ _Gut_ , it looks like you still have a ways to go.” The wizard pushes down on his stomach as if to emphasize his point. The eggs shift and pull a sharp whine from Molly. 

Before he can respond, the tiefling throws his head back with a whimpered _“fuck”_ as another egg slips downward.

“It’s going to be a long night schatz.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly self indulgent and my first time writing smut. I hope y'all enjoyed it~! 
> 
> Schatz - Sweetheart


End file.
